


Make you mine like you make me yours

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knife Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ผมอยากทำให้คุณเป็นของผม เหมือนที่ผมเป็นของคุณ" เพียโตรเลื่อนมืออ้อมมาจากด้านหลัง จับมือของคลินท์ให้วางมีดลง ก่อนเอ่ยเสียงเว้าวอน "ได้มั้ย? ได้โปรด?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you mine like you make me yours

"ผมอยากเอาคุณ" 

คลินท์ชะงักมือที่กำลังทำอาหาร แล้วยกขึ้นเช็ดกับผ้ากันเปื้อน หันร่างมามองเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งรออาหารบนเก้าอี้ของโต๊ะอาหารที่อยู่ในห้องครัว ถือโลลี่ป็อปเลีย ตามองหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ เหมือนไม่ได้เพิ่งพูดอะไรน่าเหลือเชื่อออกมา 

"ว่าอะไรนะ"

เพียโตรถอนหายใจแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับคนแก่กว่า 

"คุณถามผมว่าของขวัญวันเกิดอยากได้ไร ผมก็บอกอยู่ว่า ผมอยากเอาคุณ" 

คลินท์เห็นแก้มเพียโตรขึ้นสีเรื่อนิดหน่อย เด็กหนุ่มรีบหลบตาแล้วยัดโลลี่ป็อปใส่ปาก ใช้สองมือเล่นโทรศัพท์แทน คงนึกว่าท่าทีเป็นธรรมชาติ เหมือนไม่ได้หวั่นไหวอะไร --ไร้เดียงสาชะมัด 

"ฉันก็เอาเธออยู่แล้ว ไม่ต้องรอวันเกิดสักหน่อย" คลินท์หันกลับไปจับมีดหั่นแครอทออกเป็นแว่นๆ 

"เฮ้! คุณไม่ฟังผมเลย ผมไม่ได้อยากให้คุณเอาผมสักหน่อย" เพียโตรลุกขึ้นมา ปาดเข้ามาประชิดด้านหลังเขาจนขยับไม่ได้ คลินท์ต้องหยุดหั่นแครอทเพราะสมองจดจ่ออยู่แต่กับลมหายใจร้อนๆของเพียโตรที่เป่าลงบนต้นคอ 

"ผมอยากเอาคุณ" เพียโตรกระซิบ เสียงเด็กหนุ่มทุ้มต่ำลง พร้อมกับเสียงกึกกักพลิกโลลี่ป็อปในปาก 

"ผมอยากทำให้คุณเป็นของผม เหมือนที่ผมเป็นของคุณ" เพียโตรเลื่อนมืออ้อมมาจากด้านหลัง จับมือของคลินท์ให้วางมีดลง ก่อนเอ่ยเสียงเว้าวอน "ได้มั้ย? ได้โปรด?"

คลินท์ไม่ตอบ ในขณะเดียวกันยอมให้เพียโตรหมุนร่างเขาเข้ามาเผชิญหน้ากัน นัยน์ตาสีน้ำทะเลของเด็กหนุ่มเป็นประกายเศร้าๆเง้างอด เหมือนเตรียมใจจะได้รับคำปฏิเสธ

"นะครับ?" เพียโตรเอ่ยและสบตาคลินท์นิ่ง จมูกของชายทั้งสองห่างกันเพียงครึ่งเซน ลมหายใจเริ่มกระเส่าผิดจังหวะประสานเข้าออกพร้อมๆกัน 

คลินท์ปฏิเสธไม่ออก ในเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มน่ารักเอาปานนั้น

"ก็ได้" คลินท์ผงกหัวเบาๆ ก่อนจะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองพลาดท่าชะมัด เมื่อรอยยิ้มแสบๆจากเพียโตรระบายเต็มหน้า นัยน์ตาประกายวาววาบราวกับไอ้ที่เศร้าสร้อยตะกี้เป็นการเล่นละครตบตา 

เพียโตรอ้อมแขนไปหยิบมีดขึ้นมา พร้อมรอยยิ้มที่คาบโลลี่ป็อปไม่ยอมคาย ยิ่งดูมีเสน่ห์แบบวายร้ายไม่ยอมโตคูณเข้าไปอีกหลายเท่า

"ผมอยากเล่นมีดกับคุณมานานแล้ว" เพียโตรว่าแล้วไล้มีดไปตามลำคอเปล่าเปลือยของคลินท์ ลมหายใจของชายแก่กว่าเป็นจังหวะเร็วขึ้น เมื่อความเย็บเยียบของโลหะแตะกับผิว

"เธอมันช่างจินตนาการอยู่แล้วนี่" คลินท์กลอกตา เอ่ยคำชมที่เหมือนเสียดสี

"โฮ่ คุณไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมจินตนาการว่าอยากทำอะไรกับคุณบ้าง" เพียโตรหัวเราะเบาๆ ใช้มีดทำกับข้าวสะกิดด้ายตรงกระดุมบนเสื้อเชิ้ตของคลินท์ออกทีละเม็ดทีละเม็ด 

"ไหนลองว่ามาซิ"

"ผมอยากมัดคุณกับเก้าอี้" เพียโตรเอ่ยเสียงแหบพร่าในลำคอ จนเกือบเหมือนเสียงคราง มีดในมือเด็กหนุ่มไล้ลงต่ำไปที่เป้ากางเกงของคลินท์ หลังจากทุกกระดุมบนเสื้อถูกตัดออกจนหมด โชว์ร่างเปล่าเปลือยกำยำเป็นมัดกล้ามของคนแก่กว่า

"จากนั้นก็ใช้ปากให้คุณจนเกือบใกล้เสร็จ" เพียโตรดันร่างของคลินท์จนชนเค้าเตอร์ครัว แนบคมมีดลงบนเป้ากางเกงคลินท์ แล้วออกแรงกดคมมีดลงบนเนื้อผ้า หากไม่ใช่เพราะเป็นกางเกงยีนส์ มีดคงบาดเฉือนไปถึงกางเกงใน คลินท์คงได้แผลที่ตรงนั้นไปแล้ว 

ทั้งที่รู้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มไม่มีทางทำร้ายเขา แต่คลินท์อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกกลัวคมมีดและวาบหวามกับความจริงที่ว่าเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าเป็นต่อ กำความปลอดภัยของเขาในมือ

เกือบทำให้คลินท์พิศมัยกับความคิดที่ว่าตัวเองเป็นฝ่ายถูกเด็กหนุ่มตรึงไว้กับเตียง

"ใกล้เสร็จ? ฉันนึกว่าเธอชอบดื่มน้ำฉันซะอีก" คลินท์กัดฟันพูด ตอกเด็กหนุ่มกลับไปอย่างใจกล้า อดนึกถึงริมฝีปากได้รูปของเด็กหนุ่มที่เปื้อนคาบน้ำกามขาวขุ่นของตัวเองแล้วยกยิ้มมุมปากยั่วเพียโตรกลับไม่ได้

"โฮ่ นั่นผมก็ชอบ..แต่ผมอยากเห็นคุณทุรนทุราย" เพียโตรโคลงหัว ดึงมีดออกจากเป้ากางเกงยีนส์ที่เป็นรอยมีดบาดวิ่นเห็นเป็นรอยด้ายที่ขาวแนวยาว เด็กหนุ่มขยับยิ้มให้คลินท์แบบกระล่อนและขี้เล่น โลลี่ป็อปที่คาอยู่ในปากเพียโตรส่งกลิ่นหอมหวานแบบเด็กๆ 

"ผมอยากให้คุณโดนมัด คุณอยากจะเสร็จ ..แต่ทำไม่ได้ คุณก็เลยต้องอ้อนวอนผม" 

คลินท์หายใจหอบ หลับตาจินตนาการผ้าตัวเองเปลือยเปล่าถูกมัดผูกอยู่กับเก้าอี้ แก่นกายตั้งโด่เด่ น้ำขาวขุ่นไหลเยิ้มปลายหัว เพียโตรกอดอกเหลือบตาลงมองเขาอย่างเหนือกว่า สวมชุดเต็มยศ ภาพในหัวทำให้ส่วนนั้นของคลินท์แข็งนูนกางเกงขึ้นมาทันที

เพียโตรไม่พลาดที่จะสังเกตุแต่ไม่พูดอะไร โยนมีดลงในอ่างล้างจานเสียงโคล้งเคล้ง และหยิบโลลี่ป็อปในปากออกมา จ่อริมฝีปากของคลินท์ ชายหนุ่มนักธนูขมวดคิ้วมองของหวานตรงหน้า

"ฝากหน่อยสิ" เพียโตรขยิบตา "อย่าให้ผมบังคับน่า" 

คลินท์อ้าปากแต่โดยดี ยังไงซะนี่ก็วันเกิดเพียโตร เด็กหนุ่มยัดโลลี่ป๊อปเปื้อนน้ำลายเงาวับของตัวเองเข้ามาในปากเขา คลินท์ได้แต่รสหวานจิ๊ดน้ำตาลเน้นๆของขนม ทั้งที่หวังจะได้รสน้ำลายที่ปกติคล้ายรสมินท์ประแล่มเย็นๆของอีกฝ่าย 

"คาบไว้นะ อย่าให้ตกล่ะ" เพียโตรสั่งเสียงสนุกสนานขบขัน ก่อนจะคุกเข่าลงกับพื้น ใช้มือปลดซิบกางเกงยีนส์ และถลกกางเกงทั้งชั้นนอกทั้งชั้นในของคลินท์ลง ก่อนใช้ปากอมให้อย่างช่ำชอง ไม่ลืมเหลือบสายตาขึ้นมองคลินท์อย่างเป็นประกาย 

คลินท์ยันแขนตัวเองไว้กับเค้าเตอร์ทั้งสองข้าง มือกำขอบเค้าเตอร์แน่น ในขณะที่ขาอ่อนแรงลงจนแทบยืนไม่ไหวเพราะความเสียวสะท้านจากการถูกดูดเล็มเลียด้วยปากที่คุ้นเคยกับจุดอ่อนของเขาดี --อาจจะดีเกินไป 

คลินท์อยากจะครางออกมา แต่โลลี่ป๊อปในปากเป็นปัญหา หวานเลี่ยนแสบคอกัดลิ้นไม่พอ ยังขวางทางเสียง ทำเหมือนจะไหลลงติดคอตาย จนคลินท์ต้องเม้มปากนิ่ง ครวญเสียงครางสั่นพร่าอยู่ข้างในลำคอ แทนที่จะได้ครางครวญออกมาดังๆ 

ในจังหวะที่คลินท์เกือบจะเสร็จ เพียโตรถอนปากออกมา ยกแขนขึ้นเช็ดน้ำลายที่เยิ้มลงคาง

"คิดหรอ ว่าผมจะให้คุณเสร็จง่ายๆ?" เพียโตรถาม

"เออ ไม่คิด" คลินท์ตอบกลับเสียงขุ่น เสียงฟังดูพิลึกเพราะโลลี่ป็อปในปาก เพียโตรหัวเราะทั้งเสียงขุ่นๆที่เหมือนคลินท์หัวเสียงหนักที่เขาไม่ยอมทำให้เสร็จ และก็เสียงตลกๆของโลลี่ป็อปในปาก

"ไอ้เด็กแสบ" คลินท์บ่นแล้วกัดโลลี่ป็อปแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ กลืนลงคอ 

"เฮ้! ผมไม่ได้บอกให้กัดได้สักคำ" เพียโตรประท้วงเสียงขุ่น หยิบโลลี่ป๊อปที่เหลือแต่ไม้ออกมาจากปากคลินท์ "เดี๋ยวผมจับยัดใส่นี่ให้ซะหรอก" เพียโตรลดมือลงกดบนหัวปลายของแก่นกายคลินท์ที่น้ำเยิ้มออกมา

คลินท์คางเสียงดังพร่ากับแรงที่กดลงบนส่วนอ่อนไหว ขาสั่นระริกรับความเสียวแทบไม่อยู่ 

"ลองสิวะ" คลินท์เปล่งเสียงออกจากลำคอได้สำเร็จ "ตาฉันจะเล่นเธอให้น่วมเลย"

"แต่นี่มันตาผมนี่นา" เพียโตรว่าอย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สาแล้วช้อนร่างของคนแก่กว่าขึ้นอุ้มท่าเจ้าสาวแบบไม่สะทกสะท้านกับน้ำหนัก โยนไม้โลลี่ป็อปทิ้งลงบนโต๊ะกินข้าว แล้วอุ้มคลินท์ถีบประตูเดินไปยังห้องนอน โยนคนแก่กว่าลงบนเตียง แล้วเริ่มถอดเสื้อกับปลดกางเกงตัวเองออก

"เพียโตร" คลินท์เรียกชื่อคนรักวัยรุ่นของตัวเองเบาๆ ยันตัวขึ้นมาพอแค่ให้ศีรษะยกขึ้นมองเห็นเพียโตรเปลืองผ้าตัวเอง

"หืม?" อีกฝ่ายสาละวนกับการปลดกางเกง

"อย่าแรงนะ" ทันทีที่คลินท์หลุดปากออกไปเพราะเห็นว่าเพียโตรไม่สนใจและไม่ได้สบตาอยู่ ความผ่าวร้อนก็ปะทะใบหน้าและแก้มจนร้อนลุ่มไปหมดด้วยความเขินอายอยู่ดี

"อย่าบอกนะ คลินท์คนเก่งของผม กลัวเจ็บ?" เพียโตรไม่เข้าใจสารที่คลินท์พยายามจะบอก พูดกลั้วหัวเราะหยอกล้ออย่างนึกสนุก พอถอดกางเกงเสร็จแล้ว กระโจนขึ้นบนเตียง ค่อมร่างที่เตี้ยกว่าตนเองเล็กน้อย กดข้อมืออีกฝ่ายจมกับเตียงทั้งสองข้าง

หน้าของคลินท์แดงไม่หาย หลบสายตา

"คลินท์?" เพียโตรถามอย่างแปลกใจ รู้ได้ว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติ "เฮ้..มองตาผมสิ" เพียโตรเริ่มคลายแรงที่กดข้อมืออีกฝ่ายไว้ เริ่มกังวล "ถ้าคุณไม่อยากทำ บอกผมดีๆก็ได้ ผมไม่บังคับหรอก ทำกันแบบเดิมก็ได้.."

"ม..ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น" คลินท์รีบหันกลับมาสบสายตาเด็กหนุ่ม ความห่วงใยและรู้สึกผิดที่ฉายชัดออกมาจากนัยน์ตาสีครามน้ำทะเลของเพียโตรทำเอาคลินท์รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองสามารถละลายหายไปในเตียงได้เลย 

"งั้นแบบไหน" เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว

คลินท์รู้สึกหน้าร้อนจนแทบสุกได้แล้ว พึมพำคำตอบเสียงเบาหวิว เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว รอให้คลินท์พูดชัดๆอีกที

คลินท์ถอนหายใจ "ฉ..ฉันไม่เคย" น้ำเสียงยังคงเบาหวิวแต่งวดนี้ดังเต็มชัดสองรูหูของเพียโตร

"ไม่จริงน่า!"

คลินท์จ้องตาเพียโตรยืนยันคำพูดตัวเองทั้งที่หน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมด "ไม่เคย.. เป็นฝ่ายเอาก็ไม่เคย นายเป็นผู้..ผู้ชายคนแรก"

เพียโตรลืมหายใจไปเลย เซ็กซ์กับคลินท์มันดีมาก คลินท์เตรียมพร้อมด้านหลังเขาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรก ทั้งลิ้นทั้งนิ้ว รู้สึกดีชะมัด จนเขานึกว่าอีกฝ่ายเชี่ยวชาญช่ำชอง

เขาไม่เคยนึกว่าคลินท์เวอร์จิ้น.. หมายถึงแม้จะกับคู่นอนชายก็เถอะ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดูมั่นใจในตัวเองตอนทำซะขนาดนั้น แถมกระตุ้นช่องทางคับแคบของเขาราวกับรู้ดีเคยโดนเอาซะเองเลยรู้จุดดีแบบนั้น เพียโตรเคยนึกหัวเสีย อิจฉา หึงหวงบุคคลลึกลับที่เคยเอาคลินท์อยู่เป็นเดือนอย่างสลัดออกจากหัวไม่ได้ ..เพราะคิดแบบนั้นด้วยซ้ำ เขาเลยเริ่มมีความต้องการอยากเอาอีกฝ่าย ..เพราะคิดว่าคนอื่นยังได้เลย

"แต่ว่า.." 

"ฉันไม่เคยจริงๆ" 

เพียโตรมองหน้าแดงๆของคลินท์ สบสายตาซื่อตรงของอีกฝ่ายที่เต็มไปด้วยความเขินอายแล้วก็พยักหน้า เขาไม่แคลงใจอีกแล้ว

"ถ้าแบบนั้น..ผม..ไม่เอาก็ได้นะ"

คลินท์หัวเราะเก้อเขินแล้วดึงร่างเพียโตรล้มลงมากอดแนบอก "ขนาดนี้แล้ว นายทำด้านหลังฉันตอดไปหมด อยู่ๆจะทิ้งไปงั้นหรอ" 

ทำเป็นพูดดีแต่คลินท์แทบจะอายไม่รู้จะเอาหน้าไปไว้ที่ไหนตอนบอกว่าด้านหลังตัวเองตอดไปหมด ราวกับนั่นเป็นคำลามกที่สุดที่คลินท์รู้จัก

"ถ้าคุณไม่ว่า" เพียโตรเอ่ยเบาๆ ดันตัวออกจากแผ่นอกคนแก่กว่า เลื่อนขึ้นไปจูบคลินท์อย่างแทรกลิ้นเข้าไปเก้อเขิน ก่อนเปลี่ยนเป็นดุดันเร่าร้อนเมื่อเห็นว่าคลินท์ตอบสนองกลับมาอย่างรุนแรงไม่ต่างกัน 

พวกเขาจูบ รสชาติของโลลี่ป๊อปยังอวลทั่วปากของทั้งคู่ ในชั่วนาทีที่คลินท์แลกลิ้นกับเพียโตร นักธนูหนุ่มเริ่มคิดว่าตัวเองชอบรสนี้เข้าให้แล้ว 

มือของเพียโตรลดลง นวดคลึงแก่นกายตัวเองให้แข็งแล้วขยับสะโพกเบียดเสียดแก่นกายตัวเองให้สีกับของคลินท์

เพียโตรเม้มปากกลั้นความเสียวสะท้านที่ตัวเองรู้สึกเอาไว้ ในขณะที่คลินท์คางแหบพร่าเบาๆในลำคออย่างที่ไม่เคยทำตอนอยู่ด้านบน

"เล..เลิกลีลาสักที" คลินท์หอบระทวย เอ่ยเสียงพร่าตะกุกตะกัก "นายจะเสียบเข้ามาในร่างฉัน หรือจะขัดจนมันหลั่งหา ..บอกเลยว่าฉันจะหลั่งอยู่แล้ว เด็กบ้า"

"ใจเย็นสิ ผมไม่ให้คุณหลั่งง่ายๆหรอก" เพียโตรบอกแล้วถูนิ้วปาดเอาน้ำหล่อลื่นที่หลั่งออกมาจากปลายหัวของทั้งตัวเองและคลินท์จนลื่น แล้วค่อยๆวนไล้ปากทางของคนแก่กว่า สอดนิ้วเข้าไปก่อนหนึ่งนิ้ว แค่นั้นก็รู้สึกแน่นไปหมดแล้ว แทบจะสอดนิ้วที่สองเข้าไปต่อไม่ได้ถ้าไม่พยายาม

"นี่แค่นิ้วนะ" เพียโตรบอกอย่างรู้ดีเพราะผ่านมาก่อน ทันทีที่เห็นที่หน้าของคลินท์ประหลาดใจกับความคับแน่นในร่างกายตัวเองทันทีที่ส่วนแปลกปลอมเล็กๆสอดแทรกเข้าไป "คิดสิว่าผมรู้สึกแน่นขนัดแน่ไหนตอนคุณสอดของคุณเข้ามา"

"ให้ตายสิ" คลินท์หอบ และโก่งสะโพกขึ้น ยามนิ้วของเพียโตรทั้งสองนิ้วขยับไปมาเพื่อขยายกล้ามเนื้อข้างใน "ดูท่า..ที่นายเคยบอกว่าแน่นจนจะตายแล้ว ไม่ได้โม้สินะ" 

เพียโตรหัวเราะเบาๆ ขยับนิ้วออกแล้วยกร่างคลินท์ให้กระเถิบขึ้นไปนอนดีๆ ก่อนขยับตัวเองลงไปตรงส่วนก้นกลมกลึงไม่สมวัยของคลินท์ ยกขาเต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อขึ้น โน้มตัวลงละเลงลิ้นลงบนปากทางของคลินท์

คลินท์ผวาถดกายหนีอัตโนมัติแต่เพียโตรยึดสะโพกอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น 

"ทำ..เพียโตร ไม่ต้องทำก็ได้" คลินท์ละล่ำละลักบอก บ้าชะมัด ทั้งที่ตอนตัวเองทำให้เขา ไม่เห็นรู้สึกรังเกียจเลย เพียโตรคิด

"ผมอยากทำให้" เพียโตรตอบกลับเบาๆ ลูบสะโพกและต้นขาของคลินท์ไปมาแบบปลอบให้สงบใจขึ้น ก่อนก้มลงจัดการปากทางอีกฝ่ายต่อ ละเลงชะโลมตรงนั้นด้วยน้ำลาย ดุนดันลิ้นตัวเองเข้าไปในช่องทางคับแคบ รสเค็มเฝื่อนของเหงื่อไม่ได้ทำให้เพียโตรชะงัก แต่กลับรู้สึกมีอารมณ์ขึ้นอีก พอได้คิดว่าได้ลิ้มรสส่วนที่ไม่เคยมีใครนอกจากเจ้าตัวสัมผัสมาก่อน

เพียโตรละเลงลิ้น รู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อภายในตอดรัดเขา มือของคลินท์เลื่อนลงไล้ไปตามเรือนผมของเขา อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งและครางเป็นพักๆ เมื่อเขาแตะโดนส่วนอ่อนไหว

เพียโตรชะโลมน้ำลายตัวเองเข้าไปด้านในจนพอใจแล้วจึงถอดตัวออก สอดใส่นิ้วเข้าไปในรูแคบ เพิ่มเป็นสามนิ้ว

"อ..อึก.." คลินท์หายใจขาดช่วง รู้สึกข้างในคับแน่น "ฉ..ฉันบอกว่าอย่าลีลา" คลินท์เค้นเสียงตัวเองออกมา ร่างบิดเร่า คว้ามือของเพียโตรออกจากร่างของเขา ให้มาจับแก่นกายของเด็กหนุ่มแทน 

"ฉันต้องการนี่" คลินท์บอกเสียงพร่า เพียโตรคิดว่าน่ารักเป็นบ้า เวลาคลินท์เป็นฝ่ายทำเขา อีกฝ่ายเอาแต่เล้าโลมให้เขาพอใจ สนใจความสุขของเขาซะจนบางทีเพียโตรรู้สึกผิด แต่ตอนนี้คลินท์กลับสั่งเจ้ากี้เจ้าการ ด้วยใบหน้าแดงฉาน ตาฉ่ำเยิ้ม ต้องการให้เขาสนองความปรารถนาให้

คลินท์โหมดนี้ โคตรเซ็กซี่ เพียโตรเลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง

"เดี๋ยวนี้ เพียโตร" คลินท์จ้องเด็กหนุ่มตาค้อนขวับ สั่งเสียงแข็งหงุดหงิดที่ไม่โดนทำอะไรสักที

"ตามรับสั่งครับ" เพียโตรรับคำพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะร่า แล้วจับส่วนนั้นของตัวเองจ่อทางเข้าของคลินท์ ค่อยๆเบียดเข้าไป มันคับแน่นจนเพียโตรกลัวว่าจะทำต่อไม่ได้

"อย่าเกร็ง" เพียโตรเอ่ยเสียงอ่อน แล้วโน้มลงพรมจูบลงบนเรือนร่างกำยำของคลินท์ ขบเม้มหัวนมอีกฝ่ายเบาๆอย่างหยอกล้อ เลียตบท้ายเมื่อได้ยินคลินท์ครางกระเส่า 

ตรงนั้นค่อยๆคลายความแคบลง เขาเคลื่อนแก่นกายเข้าออกอย่างเชื่องช้า ไม่เร่งร้อน ให้เวลาทั้งสองอย่างทำความคุ้นเคย 

"อย่างนั้น" เพียโตรว่า 

"ไม่นึก..มาก่อนว่าจะโดนเด็กเอาตอนอายุเท่านี้" คลินท์ทั้งกัดฟันพูดทั้งกลั้วหัวเราะจางๆ ทำเหมือนหงุดหงิดแต่ดันหลุดความเอ็นดูออกมาจนกลบหมด 

"ผมก็ไม่คิดว่าจะโดนตาแก่ล่อลวงให้หลงรักแบบนี้" เพียโตรตอกกลับแบบไม่ยอม เคลื่อนตัวเร็วขึ้นจนเป็นจังหวะ คลินท์ว่าจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่อ้าปากไม่ออก หลุดไปแต่เสียงคราง หัวสมองพร่าขาว นึกอะไรไม่ออก นอกจากจดจ่ออยู่กับความเสียวสะท้านที่เด็กหนุ่มมอบให้ 

เพียโตรซอยเร็วขึ้น เมื่อเห็นว่าคลินท์ไม่มีท่าทีเจ็บปวด มือของเด็กหนุ่มไล้ไปทั่วร่างคนแก่กว่า ชักแก่นกายของคลินท์ตามจังหวะซอยจนร่างด้านใต้บิดเร่า ยกก้นขึ้นอยู่ไม่ติดเตียง

"เร็วอีก..อึก.." คลินท์สั่งเสียงขาดห้วง เพียโตรเม้มปากแน่นแล้วเร่งจังหวะ เด็กหนุ่มเองก็เริ่มจะถึงจุดที่จะเสร็จเต็มทน

"ผม.เ.ร็วสุดแล้ว ตา..แก่.บ้า"

"ต..ตรงนั้น" คลินท์คราง "ตรง..นั้นอีก" 

เพียโตรไม่ต้องถามว่าตรงไหน เพราะทุกครั้งที่สัมผัสโดนตรงนั้นคลินท์ครางเสียงหวาน กระเส่า

"แน..แน่นไปแล้ว" 

"ฉั..นต่..าง.หา..กที่..แ..น่น" คลินท์เอ่ยเสียงแผ่วไม่เป็นภาษา มือจิกผ้าปูแน่น

เพียโตรเร่งมือชักจนคลินท์แตกคามือ เสียงครางแหบเหมือนสัตว์ป่าของอีกฝ่ายสับสวิทซ์ให้เขาแตกคาคลินท์ไปตามๆกัน

เพียโตรล้มพับลงบนเตียง พลิกตัวขึ้นนอนหงายหน้าข้างๆคลินท์ พวกเขาไม่พูดอะไรกันร่วมสิบนาที ได้แต่นอนหายใจหอบระโรย มองหลอดไฟบนเพดาน ชีพจรเต้นเร็วพล่าน เหงื่อไหลโทรมกาย กลิ่นปนเปกับน้ำกามที่เปรอะเปื้อนเต็มที่นอน

"ไม่มีแรงทำอาหารแล้ว.. ลุกไม่ขึ้น" คลินท์เป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมาก่อน หันหน้าไปนอนคนข้างๆ ยกมือขึ้นเสยผมสีควันของเพียโตรขึ้นทัดหูเจ้าตัว "อยากกินไร ฉันอนุญาตให้สั่งวันหนึ่ง พิซซ่าก็ได้"

เพียโตรหัวเราะ หันมายิ้มจนตาหยีให้คนข้างๆ ปกติคลินท์เคร่งกับเรื่องการกินของเขามากพอดู อาหารขยะแทบไม่ได้แตะ ถ้าไม่แอบ

"ผมไม่เกี่ยงหรอก ได้กินขนมหวานแบบคุณไปก่อนจนอิ่มท้องแล้วนี่" เพียโตรขโมยจูบคลินท์อย่างรวดเร็ว ขี้เล่น

"โฮ่ ถ้ากินแล้วว่าง่ายงี้ สงสัย..ฉันกินเธออย่างเดียวไม่ได้แล้วสิ"

"หืม"

"ฉัน..หมายถึง...มันก็..ไม่เลว" 

เพียโตรตาโต

"ถ้าเธอ..อยากทำอีก.." คลินท์พยายามพูดแต่ได้แต่อ้อมไปอ้อมมา

"คลินท์" 

"ถ้าเธออยาก.." คลินท์ยังพยายามอยู่ 

"คลินท์" เพียโตรเรียกอีกฝ่ายทั้งเสียงหัวเราะเสียงดัง เด็กหนุ่มหยิบมือคลินท์ขึ้นมากอบกุม ตอนนั้นแหละคนแก่กว่าถึงได้สบตาเด็กหนุ่มแล้วเลิกพูดเรื่องวกวน 

"ผมอยากอยู่แล้วถ้าคุณอยาก จะแบบไหนก็ตาม" เพียโตรเอ่ย จ้องตาคลินท์อย่างจริงจัง กุมมือชายอายุมากกว่าไม่ยอมปล่อย "คำถามคือคุณอยากหรือเปล่า?"

คลินท์ฮัมเสียงครางในลำคอ ก่อนตอบเด็กหนุ่ม "นานๆทีก็ไม่เลว"

"นานๆที?" เพียโตรเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง รู้ได้จากน้ำเสียงคลินท์ทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายชอบไม่น้อย แต่ยังถือทิฐิอยู่

"อย่าทำเป็นรู้ดี"

คลินท์แยกเขี้ยว ทั้งที่หน้าแดงแจ๋ เพียโตยิ้มมุมปากให้ว่ารู้ทันหรอกน่า ก่อนโดนคลินท์หยิกแขนแบบหมั่นเขี้ยว

"โอ้ย!"

"สม" 

 

end.


End file.
